


you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Romance, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inspired by Art, Literally inappropriate, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: On an Academy visit, Ben teaches Poe about Force Lightning.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: The Darkpilot Gallery, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



> Prompt: Inspired By Art  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This piece is inspired by this bit of art by gaylo-ben: https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/post/167255271263/ben-and-poe-force-lightning-poe-never-minded
> 
> Title from “Colors” by Halsey, and the detail about green Force Lightning actually was a thing in Legends if I recall correctly.

There were things about Ben that Poe could never truly grasp. Being able to use powers that Poe had never really been gifted with, just to begin with. Even as they stood in the forest behind the Academy on Adani, Ben looked like he was alive — a strange glitter in his eyes, a smile that was invigorating even while Poe wondered about the places that his lover went to.   
  
They stood near the forest, Poe watching Ben’s figure, how still it was. Then Ben turned to look at him. “I’ve been...practicing,” he said. “I admit that I’m a little bit worried about this one, I really am.” Silence. “It was a power that Palpatine used on my uncle. The idea is repulsive, but...I don’t want to be unable to protect you.”  
  
There was something. Something in Ben’s dreams, lurking, waiting, like the outline of a firaxan shark beneath the waves of Manaan.  
  
“You’re using Lightning?” Poe said. “Ben...is there a point to it?”  
  
“It can be used for many things. Did you know that there’s a subset of Force Lightning that can be used as a Light Side power? It’s green instead of blue. I guess it says volumes about how the Light and Dark aren’t that different. At least where they came from.”  
  
“I guess I can see that. A little.” _Cut from the same cloth..._  
  
“I want to test myself. That and...well, even though you’re not Force Sensitive, I want you to know how to defend yourself.”  
  
(Poe wouldn’t know until later in life that Ben had been mistaken, about him not being Force Sensitive)  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well,” Ben said, “Lightsabers can be...conducive to deflecting it. Here. Take it.”  
  
He held out his lightsaber. Poe looked at him, exhilarated at the idea of wielding a lightsaber, but also confused. “You’re asking me? Ben, what if I botch this thing?”  
  
“You won’t,” Ben said. “I know you.”  
  
Poe was careful, at least, ignoring the lightsaber. It wasn’t too far-fetched, he thought; after all, Han had used a lightsaber to cut open Luke’s dead tauntaun, and he was about as Force Sensitive as a gnat.   
  
He raised his lightsaber in time to deflect Ben’s lightning.   
  
Poe ran to him even as Ben was knocked backwards. “Ben!” he said. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
“Fine,” Ben muttered. “I have...leaves in my hair...”  
  
Poe did laugh. “You’re all right then.”  
  
***  
  
Poe did fuss over him a little bit, to the point that Ben had to good-naturedly tell Poe that he was fine. “If we ever get married,” Ben said lightly, “You’d probably be fussing over me more than you are now.”  
  
“Well, someone has to,” Poe said. Then, “Here’s your lightsaber.”  
  
He felt a strange sort of disappointment returning it, but it belonged to Ben. It made sense. Ben hooked it to his belt.   
  
“You could show me,” Poe said. “More of it.” There had been something bizarrely beautiful about it, if terrifying. He did worry about Ben, what path he was on, how far he would go.   
  
Ben placed the pad of his index finger to Poe’s. A shock went between them, and Poe winced, and Ben said, “Are you all right?”  
  
“Yeah." Poe smiled a bit. “I’ve gotten into worse situations than this. Show me.”  
  
Ben’s finger touched against Poe’s, slowly. For a moment, it seemed like a crackle of green Lightning was the only thing connecting them.   
  
(And if the Lightning changed from green to electric blue? Well, Poe didn’t know that yet)  
  
“We’re good as entwined,” Ben said. “Our fates cradle each other’s, and we’ll be, one day, stronger than the rest.”  
  
Their fingers touched.   
  
A jolt went up from the place their fingers met. A jolt of green.   
  
Not blue, but green.   
  
The flash disappeared, and Ben sighed. “I hope my uncle doesn’t get the wrong idea,” he said.   
  
“Well, I won’t,” Poe said. “Even if other people get the wrong idea...I’m with you, Ben. I love you. No matter what it takes.”


End file.
